Connection Closure
by Thunderbyrd
Summary: With Valentine's Day up and gone, Radicles reflects upon a certain event between him and Enid that could've changed their relationship quite differently. *Follow-up to Big Mind, Big Heart* *One-Shot*


**Hello, again, all! Hope you've all had a great Valentine's Day! ;)**

**So, much like my last OK K.O. story, "Let's Fight the Flu", this story was also under a rewrite after I was going through a minor session of writer's block before I decided to try and whip up something b/w Rad and Enid.**

**Anywhom, this story's now a follow-up to my first Kendy shipfic "Big Mind, Big Heart" (which you should totally read btw), where this story now focuses on Rad and Enid's relationship, regarding to when they used to date back in Season 1's "Second First Date". Sorry to say to any Rad / Enid shippers reading this, but no, I'm afraid this isn't gonna be a shipfic b/w them. Although I **_**could**_ **certainly see these two hooking up, I also basically see their relationship as a basic older brother / younger sister sort-of deal, much like how they both see K.O. as a younger brother.**

**On the downside, K.O. won't appear this time, but he will be frequently mentioned, along with his budding relationship with Dendy, seeing as how the events of this story literally take place the day after BMBH, so anyways, apologies for the wait and I hope you all enjoy the story! :D**

**OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

**CONNECTION CLOSURE**

It was the day after Valentine's Day at Lakewood Plaza and after another long day of toiling away at Mr. Gar's Bodega, Radicles and Enid, the bodega's heroic teenage workers, were both exhausted and thankful that their work day was soon coming to an end. The late afternoon sun shone outside, the mini-pterodactyls squawked loudly as they soaring above the plaza, and many stores had finished disposing of their Valentine's decorations, leaving the plaza to be barren of any hearts, ribbons, bows, and any other gaudy, red-pink-and-white trinkets.

And quite frankly, both Enid and Rad couldn't have been anymore grateful…

Yesterday proved to be quite taxing to both of them as nearly every hero that lived around the plaza had swarmed the bodega to buy tons of candy, cards, flowers, and other gifts that were on sale, meaning that they (along with their younger compatriot K.O.) were busily trying to tend to every customer's needs that busy day.

However, yesterday proved to not be a total loss as the two teenagers spent the holidays with their own loved ones after work; Enid went with Red Action for a fun joy ride through the Danger Zone in her hover tank and Rad was at home helping to prepare a Valentine's Day dinner for his parents that night, so in the end, everything turned out to be pretty decent overall for the three of them.

As of now, with the work day was slowly drawing to a close, the store was free from any whiny or irate customers. Mr. Gar was in his office busily doing some important paperwork and K.O. had to clock out from work early due to a check-up appointment with the eye doctor. With their boss busy and no customers in sight, Rad and Enid were both lazily chilling out around the cash register, happy to get some much needed rest for once as the store was now one hour until closing time.

"Pssh, man…" sighed Enid, lounging on the countertop with her signature shades prepped on her face, "Who'd have thunk people could get so crazy for Valentine's Day, eh?"

Rad exhaled tiredly and he sat on the floor next to her. "You're tellin' me, Enid...I swear, these customers are more worse during this time than they are during Christmas!"

Enid chuckled wryly. "Yeah, but the difference is that Christmas is a better holiday than Valentine's Day…" she stated self-righteously, "I'd rather much see a Christmas tree here at the plaza rather than seeing so many pink hearts plastered all around the place…"

Rad laughed heartily at Enid's snide quip. "Heh-heh-heh, yeah, me too!" He paused momentarily, thinking back to yesterday's events. "Still, though, I guess there _was_ some good that came out of this holiday…"

Enid lifted up her shades and gave Rad quite a baffled look. "And what would _that_ be?" she asked. Rad flashed the cattiest, cheekiest smile he could muster towards his ninja-witch friend.

"At least lil' ol' K.O. managed to get chummy with Dendy yesterday…" he confirmed playfully. Enid smiled in understanding and chuckled in agreement, a small blush creeping on her face. Indeed, during yesterday's Valentine rush, Dendy had been scouring all around the plaza to find a perfect Valentine's gift to give to K.O., and soon after getting the idea from Enid to _make_ something for him instead, it turned out to be a success as each youngster both managed to receive such thoughtful and sweet Valentine's cards, making the scenario turn into a great Valentine's Day for both K.O. and Dendy.

And it hadn't been long afterwards when K.O. texted both Enid and Rad about yesterday's sweet-hearted events, leaving the two teens to be quite proud and happy of their little brother for spending a great Valentine's Day with his best friend / potential crush.

Enid slipped off her sunglasses and craned her head down towards Rad with a wistful smile. "Heh-heh, yeah...guess my idea for Dendy to create a gift must've worked well for the two lovebirds…" she stated, her face a mixture of pride and thoughtfulness.

Rad chuckled proudly. "Ha! True that!" he agreed.

Yesterday's adventure was enough to cause the two teens to chuckle softly to themselves for a little while longer, both too content to care what could happen next. However, just like that, Rad found his laughter subsiding for a moment, leaving only his magenta-haired comrade to laugh by herself. Talking about K.O. and Dendy's budding relationship seemed to have struck a chord within the deep recesses of Radicles' mind, triggering a past memoir of something that could have potentially occurred.

Something that involved both himself and his close friend, Enid.

Long ago, back when he was younger, thinner, scrawnier, and not as boastful and brash as he was now, Radicles had first met Enid back in school, where the icy-hearted and battle-ready girl back then was shyer and more unsure of herself. The two had felt some sort of connection that they had never felt before with anybody else; a connection that one could describe was young love. Soon enough, Rad and Enid both found themselves essentially planning their first ever date

Now, Rad didn't know a thing or two about romance back then (though in fairness, he still isn't that much knowledgeable about that subject today), so when his other friends from school, Mega Football Baby and Bell Beefer, had "advised" him that if acted all macho and slick, then that could impress Enid greatly, a plan that Rad had gone along with regardless.

Unfortunately, his prowess and jerkish attitude was enough for Enid to turn him down, leaving a rejected Radicles to silently regret his boorish actions even to this day. As the years went on, when he found out that he would be working alongside Enid when he applied at Mr. Gar's Bodega and Hero Supply, things could only have gone more awkward than from before. Although ultimately, the two teens agreed to put this messy business behind them and to just focus on their jobs, Rad still seemed like the relationship between him and Enid was continually straining at times.

Sure, he can certainly be a hothead and a prude (on _waaay_ more times than he'd be willing to admit), but he still felt he meant well sometimes. He _was_ a hero after all. But still, there were times where Enid could still act passive towards him or where she may insult him for whatever reason. On any other day, Rad would see this as Enid playing around with him, and while Enid wasn't exactly the sunniest person alive, she could still take the time to crack a joke or still have some fun with him, but still, Rad couldn't help but to still feel bad for his past mistakes.

Hadn't he followed his friends' advice, maybe...just maybe his relationship with Enid wouldn't have been tarnished. A small, sad frown crept onto his cerulean face, the thought of relieving back to that memory sent shivers up his spine as he let out a shaky, mournful sigh.

"_Hard to believe _we _were once like that…_"

His voice was just barely above a whisper as that comment flowed freely out of his mouth, with Rad not even knowing what he suddenly said during his inner wallowing. Silence fell at first, before a confused response caught Rad by absolute surprise.

"Uh, excuse me?"

Rad jolted from his spot on the floor and carefully looked back up to see Enid still sitting down on the countertop, looking down on him with a perplexed expression crossing her face. Rad shuddered with shock, eyeing the ponytailed teen with a small glint of fear in his eyes.

"Uh...what?" he feebly asked back to her, trying to feign confusion himself. Still, Enid continued giving him a confused look.

"You said something how 'we were once like that'? What do ya mean by that, Rad?" repeated Enid. Her tone hinted no traces of malice or sarcasm whatsoever, but the thought of being caught nearly caused poor Rad's heart to freeze.

A few tense and awkward seconds passed by, with Rad staring slack-jawed up at Enid, like a deer in the headlights. Enid still kept giving him an expected look, waiting for his answer, but alas, Rad was too frightened to think of one. Too uncertain of what to say, Rad could only come up with one solution to get his blue butt out of this situation.

With the old "boss-needs-me-to-do-a-job-now-so-I-can-get-out-of-this-conversation" routine.

Rad quickly made a buzzing sound with his lips and swiftly retrieved his smartphone, lifting it up to his ear. "Oh, what's that, Mr. Gar?" he asked falsely, "Ya need me in the back room right away? You got it, boss-man!" He then stood back up and fake-yawned before making his way towards the back doors leading to the storage room.

"Whelp, Enid, boss needs me to sort some junk in the back! Catch ya soon!" he babbled hastily, now finished with his "phone call". Enid blinked in surprise and reached out for him as just as he began sprinting out of the store lobby.

"Rad! Wait!" cried out Enid. But it was no use, as Rad had just exited through the back doors already, leaving behind a confused and somewhat-worried Enid in his wake.

All Enid could do was stare at the back door with the most confused look she has ever made in a while. "R-Rad?" she beckoned carefully, but there was no answer. The only sounds to be made were the low hum of the store's ceiling lights above her.

Enid hesitantly lowered her outstretched arm and slowly shifted her body off the counter, not once taking her eyes off the back room door. Part of her wanted to run after him to see what was the matter, but she also didn't want to come across as extremely forceful. As much of a lunkhead Rad was, he _is_ still her friend.

"M-Maybe he needs some time alone...I'm sure everything is alright with him…" she said to herself, her voice faltering and quiet, yet still holding a sliver of hope regardless.

Still, Enid couldn't help but to worry. Rad wasn't the kind of guy to act so vulnerable before, and when she asked why he mentioned about them "once being like that", he looked quite scared and quite eager to leave. All these thoughts swirled around Enid's mind like clothes in a washing machine as she sat back down behind the cash register, hoping that Rad might break away from his nervus stupor soon…

...hopefully...

* * *

It was now a half-hour until closing and Rad still hadn't retreated from the back room, leaving only Enid to tend to the main part of the store. Not too many customers had came in the bodega to buy anything, which didn't bother Enid too much, but after seeing Rad seem so antsy all of a sudden, it bugged her greatly and she didn't know what to do. Did she do or say something to provoke Rad's weird behavior?

For the time being, Enid spent her time trying to relax, tending to what few customers bothered to arrive, and even cleaned up a bit of the store, but nothing seemed to ease her mind at the moment. All she could think about was what was causing Rad to act so nervous.

Enid paced around the store, her thoughts enlocked in an argument on whether or not to interfere with Rad as she glanced at the nearby wall clock multiple times already.

'_It's nearly time to close...where the heck is that lug?_' Enid wasn't sure what to do at this moment. Mr. Gar was too busy in his office to notice anything as of now and she didn't have K.O. with her to help her out. Plus, she didn't want to seem too hostile when talking to Rad, or he might get even more scared.

But even so, no matter what outcome was going to occur, she knew she had to find out what's biting Rad. And by Cob, she was gonna find out whether that blue buffoon likes it or not!

"Alright, that tears it…" she uttered determinately, "I'm gonna find him…" And with that said, she left her post at the cash register and barged through the doors leading towards the bodega's storage area.

Soon enough, Enid found herself entering the storage room (Rad's usual domain), scanning across the many tall shelves to find something buff and bright blue hiding around. Luckily, even though the crates and boxes littered around the room, the sight of Rad slouching around in the corner caught Enid's eye as she carefully waltzed towards his direction.

Upon closer inspection, she found Radicles facing the corner, lazily pushing a few small boxes around on the ground with his foot, as if to seem busy. Enid sighed softly and gingerly walked up behind the unsuspecting alien, hoping that maybe simply talking might help Rad open up.

"R-Rad...are you alright?" she asked gently. Rad stiffened a bit at the sound of his friend's voice and turned around to see a worry-stricken Enid standing behind him. He gasped in fright and wound up stumbling on his feet, causing him to fall butt-first into one of the boxes below.

Enid winced at the display, but still kept her composure. Rad could only wiggle helplessly from within the box wedged on his bottom, like a turtle flipped upside-down on its shell. Still, he tried to play it off casually.

"H-H-Hey, Enid...w-what's up?" he asked nervously. Enid groaned and grabbed Rad's arm, helping him back on his feet as Rad then removed the stuck box off of his rear end and casted it aside. With only the two of them alone in the back room, Enid figured it best to just get this talk done and over with.

"Okay, Rad…" she began calmly, "Would you mind tellin' me what the heck is up with you right now!?"

Rad blinked and tried putting on an innocent face. "Wh-What do ya mean?" he asked. Enid pinched the bridge of her nose in mild annoyance.

"You know dang well what I mean, Radicles…" she insisted sternly, "What's gotten you so jumpy lately?"

Rad gulped and felt his hands tremble, not even bothering to look up in Enid's eyes. For the first time in a while, the overconfident and brash braggart known as Radicles was too shaken up to know what to say anymore. He almost contemplated running off again, but he was too cornered to make a move.

However, before he could do or say something, a gentle hand took his own and suddenly, he felt a wave of relief slowly envelope him. He looked back up to see Enid before him, holding his hand while giving him a rather worrisome, yet tender look in his eyes. It wasn't a romantic gaze, but it was still comforting enough to finally ease Rad's frayed nerves at long last.

"Rad, listen, I don't know what's going on, but _please_...if something's troubling you, you can discuss it with me...I'm your _friend_, Rad…"

Those caring, gentle words pouring out from Enid sent a twinge of both comfort and guilt inside Rad's heart. Even with Enid's reassurance, Rad's frown still stayed plastered on his face, his eyes big and full of sadness and his mind recalled back to their failed first date; from his snide comments hurting Enid's feelings to the power kick move she send flying into Rad's chest before she stormed off.

Thinking back to that regretful time sent more shivers down Rad's shaky spine as he hung his head low, his boastful nature now replaced with a guilty, subdued attitude instead.

"...I'm such an idiot…" he muttered disdainfully to himself. And much like before, his low tone was still just barely audible enough for Enid to hear him.

"Wh-What?" she asked, a wave of confusion and slight fear pricking at her voice. Rad sighed, knowing he can't run away from this situation anymore.

"I...I...shouldn't have treated you like crud when we first met years ago…" admitted Rad lowly. Enid's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. Did she hear what she thought she heard? She was almost ready to speak up, but Rad had already beat her to the punch.

"I don't know what caused me to act like that to ya that day, then maybe our relationship wouldn't have been so strained…" Rad sighed out, the weight of the situation taking a toil on his psyche. Enid, meanwhile, was now putting two and two together. Some dumb date that went wrong years ago was what was making him so weird?

She gently let go of Rad's hand to place her's on his right shoulder, trying to look into his eyes in spite of his low-hanging head.

"Rad, what you going on about? Why would our relationship be strained?" she asked confusedly. Rad took in a deep breath, deciding to just come clean already.

"You obviously know about that date we went on when we were in high school, right?" he asked. Enid winced from the memory. _This_ was what he was fretting about? Sure, she was greatly upset over the events of said date, but she eventually got over it years later.

"Y-Yeah?" she replied, unsure of where this conversation was going. She thought they both made up about this mishap sometime ago. Still, Rad kept pouring his heart out to her.

"If I didn't bother to listen to Mega Football Baby and Bell Beefer's advice to act all macho and junk, then maybe you wouldn't have seen me as being a jerk back then as you do today…" Rad then scoffed bitterly and turned his head away from Enid. "Last time I'm taking advice from _those_ two…"

Enid's frown contorted deeper at the sound of that, her eyes still filled with confusion and concern. "Rad, that was _years_ ago...I thought we both decided to put this in the past between us?"

"Still doesn't mean that what I was did was an absolutely bone-headed idea...when we both found out that we would be working together at Gar's Bodega, things just seemed so..._awkward_, y'know? It took us a week for us to both speak to each other after that whole mess!" exclaimed Rad.

As much as Enid hated to admit it, Rad _did_ have a bit of a point there. Things between the two certainly grew awkward when they realized they'd be working side-by-side together. But still, even after sometime of quiet tension, the two teens both ultimately decided to try and put this incident aside for now and to just get on with their new job regardless.

"And _then_…" Rad added, "there was that one thing with Cupid setting us up on that back-up date, and that just seemed to make things worse!" Again, Enid couldn't really fault him there. Even if Cupid's intentions to cast aside any romantic tension between the two of them were genuine or not, their proclaimed "second first date" didn't seem to do any favors for their relationship.

Regardless, Enid still stayed strong enough to try and snap Rad's mind out of his depression. "Rad, seriously, that date was years ago. So you followed some crummy dating advice, it's not like you're the first person to through through something like before…"

"Yeah…" sighed Rad, "but I still could've avoided it, too…"

At this point, Enid wasn't sure what to say or do anymore. Rad didn't seem like he wanted to escape his self-deprecation anytime soon, and her reassurance wasn't doing anything to ease his mind. However, before she try to talk down Rad some more, a thought suddenly formed in her head.

Why would Rad suddenly feel so upset about all this? It never seemed to bother him too, too much before, so why would thinking back to that date cause an immediate cause for guilt? Sure, it's not like Rad is incapable of having a heart or grow some sense of a conscience once in a while, but today just seemed to cause him to want to pour his heart and soul out for some reason.

However, there might be a possible reason why Rad would act this strangely, at least from Enid's perspective. If Rad was being this upset of his actions for ruining their date, could it mean that he might have still hold some sort of romantic feelings towards her. In Enid's mind, it seemed logical, seeing as they've worked together for quite some time now, but even so, she honestly wasn't sure how to feel about the possibility of Rad still being in love with her.

It may be a long shot, but Enid just had to know…

"...Rad…?"

Rad flinched slightly. Somehow, he knew things could only escalate from here.

"Y-Y-Yeah…?" he asked shakily. Enid took in the deepest breath she'd ever taken. It was now or never…

"D...D-Do you...still have..._feelings_ for me…?"

At this point, Rad would have fainted right there on the storage room floor if he wanted to, but even then, he miraculously managed to keep his stance straight up. Part of him half-expected for Enid to say that sentence, and yet he still didn't know how to react properly to that. Regardless, as the two teens nervously looked into each other's eyes, Rad finally mustered up the strength to give her his answer.

"N-No...I mean, y-yeah...wait, I mean...I-I-I don't know, to be honest!" cried out Rad, shaking his head in anguish. "I-It's just that I wish I never treated you garbage that day, you know!"

Rad then sat down on a nearby crate to try and calm his nerves, too busy sulking to see the upset look on Enid's face right now. Although the two weren't sure how their love relationship may progress, they both still didn't want to lose their friendship in the process.

Enid then joined Rad on the crate, placing a comforting hand on his muscled right shoulder. Even if her reassurances hadn't worked earlier, she still wasn't planning to give up.

"Rad, it's okay, really…" she insisted, "I know you feel sorry for all that, but kicking yourself for your mistake's not gonna make everything better." Rad's frown still stayed put on his face.

"Yeah, but still...if I didn't try to act like a buffoon, then...maybe you wouldn't hate me or something…" admitted Rad softly. Enid squinted her eyes at that line. A stern feeling bubbled inside her, not enough to warrant her to be hostile or violent, but enough to want to knock some sense into Rad already.

A simple, light smack against the back of Rad's head seemed to suffice for now, as Rad yelped in surprise and rubbed his head after Enid lowered her hand down.

"What was that for!?" cried out Rad, looking towards the irate-looking Enid.

"Okay, first of all," began Enid sharply, "Don't think that I hate you, dude, because that's a load of garbage! Just because I can get upset with you doesn't mean I despise you!"

Rad blinked in surprise, his depression slowly waning by the second from hearing Enid's brutally honest words. "B-But…" he tried to speak, but Enid still kept on chiding him.

"Look, I agree what you did was pretty bone-headed, but we both made up after that date Cupid set us up on, so...I dunno, I thought you would have been over all that by now!"

Rad gulped thickly and broke into a sweat. "Well...I-I mean...I j-just figured…" he stammered out. Enid raised an eyebrow.

"Just figured what?" she asked impatiently. Rad sighed sadly, he certainly was in the doghouse now.

"It's just that...I don't want K.O. to go through what we both went through…" confided Rad truthfully. Enid's annoyed expressions softened greatly at the mere mention of their little friend, quieting down her nagging to let Rad continue.

"Look...K.O.'s the closest thing I have to a little brother, and I honestly think he and Dendy do make a great couple! I'm just afraid they might make the same mistake I did years ago. The last thing I'd want was their relationship to be on the rocks like ours…"

Enid was overcome with surprise. Rad never seemed this thought-provoking before in his life, so having him explain why he didn't want K.O. to repeat their romantic mistakes brought quite a pleasant shock to her. Still, she still had confidence in K.O. to not follow in their footsteps like that, and she was going to let Rad know that clearly.

"Rad, that's sweet of you to think of K.O. like that, but trust me, dude...K.O. may be gullible and over-eager, but he's practically a cinnamon roll. He's not stupid, you know. Plus, I'm certain he'll never steer Dendy wrong and that those two will cherish each other for life…" explained Enid kindly. Her assuring words seemed to finally struck a chord with Rad as he looked back towards her with a hopeful expression.

"You really think that, Enid?" he asked. Enid nodded back in confidence.

"Definitely…" she stated, "Besides, I see K.O. just as much as my little bro like you do. Sure, I have Icky and Boris and I do love them very much, but you two...you guys are like a second family to me…"

Rad's eyes widened in shock. Enid really felt that way about him and K.O.? "Really?" he breathed surprisingly.

Enid nodded "yes" once again. "Really. Look, maybe we weren't really meant to be a couple after all...but that doesn't mean we still shouldn't stay as close friends, Rad. I know I can be bossy and rude to ya, but I _do_ cherish our friendship…"

Then, in a softer, more guiltier tone, she said "I'm just sorry I can be _too_ rude to ya, ya know…?"

Rad suddenly felt a small, sad smile finally return to his blue-hued face, feeling both surprised, yet thankful to hear such sincerity from Enid of all people. And yet, a small wave of regret seemed to pass over him as well, seeing as he's not really that innocent either.

"It's okay…" he replied softly, "_I'm_ just sorry I can act like an absolute dingus sometimes…"

Even though Enid was indeed grateful for Rad's rarely-shown humility finally showcasing itself, she still couldn't help but to giggle mischievously to herself.

"Sometimes…?" she snickered lightly. However, she stopped herself before Rad could be offended. "Oops...sorry…"

However, to her surprise, Rad could only chuckle back good-naturedly. "It's all good. I kinda had it coming, though…" he admitted. And with that said, the two friends both shared a hearty laugh upon the crate they sat on, both glad that their relationship was still freshly intact.

The laughter died down for a bit, with Rad speaking up again, his voice low and his tone genuine and sorry. "Seriously though, E. I'm sorry for being like that during our date...I should've been more tactful…"

Enid flashed him a small smile. "It's alright, big guy. To be honest, I think I'd just prefer to have you as something of a big brother, y'know?"

And just like that, Rad felt his cheeks lightly flush red, along with the grand return of his big, trademark smile. Any signs of guilt, fear, or depression had finally evaporated from his mind, leaving only nothing but relief and happiness instead. Enid's smile went wider at the sight of Rad finally cheering up again, especially she suddenly felt herself caught in a one-armed hug, courtesy of Rad himself!

"Heh, right back at ya, sis!" he warmly reciprocated, causing another chuckle to elicit from the two friends as they calmly and graciously continued their little hug for a little while longer.

After a couple minutes though, Enid spoke up one last time. "Just one more thing, Rad…"

Rad looked down at Enid, looking somewhat confused. "Y-Yeah?" Enid smirked.

"Never take advice from Mega Football Baby or Bell Beefer again. Those two make Crinkly Wrinkly seem more smarter by comparison, alright, bro?" she snarked playfully. Rad smiled back and gave her another small chuckle.

"Gotcha, sis…"

At this point, things couldn't have been perfect for Rad. Even after something as disastrous as a first date, he was glad to know that even years later, albeit with a little bit of awkwardness and some rough bumps along the way, his friendship with Enid was still genuine and holding strong after all. And with the two now seeing each other as good siblings in the end, Rad felt all his worries from before slip away.

However, before the two could say anything else, a loud and brash voice echoed from outside the storage room.

"ENID! RAD! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU TWO!? IT'S NEARLY CLOSING TIME!"

The unmistakable sound of Mr. Gar's voice rattled the two to their bones, causing them both to immediately stand back up and finish their hug right away. Between all the moping and reconciling, they had both forgotten that it was a few minutes until closing time, as their boss was sounding quite antsy indeed. Still, the two teens could only smile and wave off this awkward, surprised feeling, happy to have their connection still holding up strong.

As they both headed their way towards the doors leading to the main part of the store, Rad turned to Enid and flashed her a friendly smile.

"So...uh...wanna grab a burger after we clock out?" he offered. Enid smiled back.

"Sure!" she agreed as she pulled out her smartphone, "I'll text K.O. to see if he can join us!" Rad chuckled happily.

"Sounds good to me! Siblings gotta stick together after all!" he chortled, prompting Enid to join in for another bout of laughter once again.

And as our two heroes walked away, both hand-in-hand and with a smile on each faces, they both seemed to feel that their bond had strengthened after today. Sure, Rad may still be a braggart and a blowhard, and Enid could still act anti-social and passive, but in the end, nothing could be enough to cause a permanent rift between two good friends, not even a bad first date. And with Rad finally having some good closure, he too could take solace to have a great little sister and a great little brother by his side.

After all, through thick and thin, the connection between siblings will always be strong and unbreakable...

**THE END**

* * *

**And that was "Connection Closure", everybody!**

**As you can see, I always love writing K.O., Rad, and Enid as if they were all siblings, so I figured "why have this story be any different?". Though in fairness, I felt like I may have drawn both Rad and Enid a bit too OOC in some parts of the story, but hey, I'll let you guys be the judges!**

**Sorry for posting this way too late in February, but I still hope you have enjoyed the story anyways! Stay frosty, everyone! ;)**

**~Thunderbyrd**


End file.
